Пролог
— Хаос в комнате… — Подожди-подожди! И ты так собираешься начать сей рассказ? — Нуууу, да. А что? — У тебя же бардак в комнате. Приберись. — Зачем? Я и так «заперт» в городе, который канул в вечном Кошмаре. Я даже «проснуться» не могу. — Никого это не ебёт! — топнул ногой парень и воспылал синим пламенем от злости. Этот юноша буквально помешан на синем. Синяя кофта со своеобразной молнией вокруг шеи, тёмно-синие джинсы, кеды с белой подошвой, но синие. Длинные волосы цвета индиго собраны в длинный хвост, длинная центральная прядь скрывала маленький носик и чуть не тянулась до рта. По светло-голубым глазам было видно — это человек был горяч и грозен. Он стоял посреди огромной «комнаты»... — Да какая это «комната», Синий Иней? — ответил ему его собеседник. — Это мать её часовая башня! Действительно, они оба были внутри башни. Огромный жёлтый циферблат служил «окном» и освещал стол парня-неряхи, захламленный железом, странными приспособлениями, кучей проводов, огромными чайными кружками, а также вашей дорогой ма… кхм. Машиной. Ноутбуком. Его собеседник выглядит как хиккан со стажем. Это выдавали покрасневшие карие глаза, а также мешки под ними. Чёрная длинная чёлка, капюшон, даже белый шарф скрывал его лицо в чёрных заплатках, пришитых белыми нитками к его бледному лицу. Хорошее освещение. Одет хикки в тёмную байку со штанами без обуви. Одежду украшали белые ремни, словно это стильная смирительная одежда. Сидел затворник за столом, спиной к Синему. На спине затворника красовались отростки перьев чёрного и синего цветов, словно их оторвали. Сам тёмноволосый сидел за ноутбуком и что-то писал. — Не давай просто так мне кличку, Ареку! У тебя и так один билет в конец! — Охлади своё заднее возгорание и прибереги нервные клетки, — оторвался от работы Ареку и повернулся к «горячему жеребцу». — Тебя я вообще волновать не должен, ты же Шаман, Алекс, тебя должны волновать природа и люди в реальности. Алекс запустил огненный шар в Ареку, но затворник был не так прост. Правый отросток на спине вырос в чёрное крыло с синевато-зелёным металлическим отливом. Кончик крыла окрашен в белый. — Мммм, а ты сохранил свои силы «ловца». Крылья Сороки. Но по тебе видно — Кошмар поглотил тебя. — Мы с Ним ужились даже, - крыло Ареку вернулось в изначально уродливое состояние. — Так зачем ты пришёл? — пофигистический взгляд затворника пронзил Синего. — Я ради тебя заснул, рисковал, нашёл поглощённый город N, пока шёл к башне, огребал от чёрных огромных тараканов! Ты сам должен был догадаться! — Ты влюбился в меня? Извиняй, но я не по мальчикам, у меня… Другие вкусы… — хихикнул Ареку. — ГАВНЮК! Ещё один огненный шар. Ещё один блок крылом. — Ты загнёшься здесь, поэтому я пришёл, чтобы забрать тебя и «разбудить». — Моё время истекло… — Ч…что? — Ты должен был заметить. Мой ловец снов скоро развалится. — Кхм… Это… Но всё равно, давай успеем выбраться до твоей кончины. — Хе-хе-хе-хе-хе… Эх, надежда умирает последней, да? Ладно… помоги подняться… Оба парня вышли из башни. Точнее Они бродили по пустому тёмному городу под грозовыми тучами. Точнее Алекс был «опорой» для затворника. — One way ticket…one way ticket… -вдруг хрипло запел Ареку. One way ticket to the blues… Choo choo train… tuckin' down the track… gotta travel on it… never comin' back ooh… ooh got a one way ticket to the blues… Bye bye love… my babe is leavin' me… now lonely tear drops are all that I can see… Ooh-ooh… got a one way ticket to the blues… — Знаешь… эта песня похожа на мою жизнь… в один конец, и никуда я не возвращался… А где мой билет? — Ничего… ещё немного и мы тебя вылечим, Ареку… и ты вернёшься. — Нет… Кстати, а где мой билет в один конец? Ареку медленно достал из кармана чёрный странный пистолет, по форме напоминаю рыбу. Далее раздался хриплый странный смех. — А вооооот и он! — направил на себя дуло черноволосый. — Ареку! Выстрел… Кровь… Тело на руках синеволосого. — Зачем ты это сделал, дурак?! — Я всегда был болен душой… Не говори об этом моей ма… * * * Алекс мгновенно проснулся и поднялся с кровати. Пулей вылетев из спальни, он вбежал в другую комнату. Кольцо индийского амулета, ловца снов, украшенного перьями сороки сломано. — Ну вот и помер один из моих героев. А я даже не приложил к этому руку. Мне жаль его. >Кошмар 1. Чалап, Зацикленный Кошмар. Категория:Птичий рынок Категория:Устаревший лор